The Next Step
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Destroyer sends another of his men after Gamer, but this one is more powerful. Will Gamer overcome this one as well, or will he fall in battle?
1. Chapter 1

In an unknown location:  
Destroyer was still watching Gamer and his friends. He saw how resiliant Gamer's friendships with the others had been getting. He said out loud, "I think it's time for another test." He summoned one of his more powerful warriors, more powerful than Gemar had been. This time, we catch a glimpse of his shirt. It's a "Star Wars" shirt with a red background and the words are blue.

The warrior asked, "What is it you want, Master?"

The figure replied, "Go to Mobius. And defeat Gamer. But don't kill him...yet. You can put him in a coma."

The warrior nodded as he smiled evilly, and went to Mobius.

With Gamer and Jasmine:  
It's been 6 days since Gamer and the others have found out that ED can take over in Gamer's sleep.

Gamer and Jasmine were walking through the park.

Gamer said, "It still feels kind of weird."

Jasmine asked, "What feels kind of weird?"

Gamer shrugged as he replied, "Waking up to find that you're in my bed as well."

Jasmine smiled as she said, "We agreed, it would prevent you from getting nightmares."

Gamer replied, "I know. I'm not saying that I didn't like it. I'm just saying it feels weird."

Jasmine said, "It's all right."

Suddenly, they heard an evil voice cackle, "Pleasure to meet you, destined one."

Gamer turned to look at the voice and was shocked to see who it belonged to. The figure who spoke looked just like Gamer, except the figure had red pupils, light blue irises, black gloves, and a scar next to his left eye.

Gamer sighed, "You're one of Destroyer's men, aren't you?"

The figure smirked evilly. "Very good, Destined One. My name is Geram."

Gamer sighed, "Figures. Of course your name would have the letters G, a, m, e, and r." He turned to Jasmine, and she nodded, knowing what he's going to say.

Gamer turned to Geram and said, "Time for you to die."

Geram chuckled evilly, "I will not die. You will lose."

* * *

**I own all characters in this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Gamer and Geram charged at each other. Gamer kicked at Geram, but he missed.

Geram quickly punched Gamer in the stomach.

Jasmine shouted in concern, "GAMER!"

Gamer got up and said, "I'm all right." He turned back around, and launched several energy bombs at Geram, but Geram dodged them all.

Geram chuckled evilly, "Come on, Gamer. Is that the best you can do?"

Gamer snarled, "No." He quickly used his telekinesis to slam Geram into a tree, but Geram recovered fast.

Geram cackled, "You are so WEAK!"

Gamer started to lose control of his rage. He said, "I...AM...NOT...WEAK!" He ran at Geram, but Geram ran out of the way. He got behind Gamer and shoved him into the tree.

Jasmine gasped, "Gamer!"

Gamer got up and brushed himself off as he shouted, "STAY BACK!"

Geram snickered, "Yes. Stay back. That way, you won't be killed."

Gamer lost control of his rage, and went into his dark form.

Dark Gamer cackled, "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" He charged at Geram and slashed, but Geram dodged again.

Geram smirked. "So, you bring out your dark form. No matter, I'll still win."

After 6 minutes of fighting, Dark Gamer was getting tired.

Geram cackled again, "What's the matter, too weak to fight?"

Jasmine warned, "I wouldn't do that!" She saw Dark Gamer shudder again.

Geram turned and taunted, "What's the matter? Is he so tired that he needs you to fight for him now?"

This insult made Dark Gamer so mad, he lost his remaining control of his rage. His Extreme Dark took over.

Jasmine shouted, "That's what happens when you piss him off a lot!"

ED Gamer glared at her as he said, "I'll take care of this doofus, then I'll kill YOU!" He turned back to Geram and cackled, "But she's RIGHT!" He attacked.

Jasmine quickly flew around the park to get some help. When she got there, she found Selene walking around.

She flew over to Selene and said, "Selene, come QUICK!"

Selene turned and asked, "What's wrong?" Jasmine quickly explained what happened. When she was done, Selene gasped, "Oh no! We need to get back there."

Jasmine nodded as she said, "Hold onto my hand." Selene did so, and they teleported back to where ED Gamer was fighting Geram.

With ED Gamer and Geram:  
Geram dodged ED Gamer's latest slash and cackled, "YOU LOSE!"

ED Gamer snarled, "NO I DON'T!" He performed the energy shell process, since Extreme Dark still remembers how to do it.

Geram snickered, "You think that'll help. Well you're WRONG!" He raised his hands in the air, and several dark tendrils appeared to rise up out of the ground.

He launched them at ED Gamer, and they quickly destroyed his energy bombs.

ED Gamer gasped in angry surprise, "NO!" He tried to fight off the tendrils, but his attacks went right through them.

Several of them started stabbing him everywhere they could.

ED Gamer screamed as he felt his powers get stripped away, and he was forced to power down. Even when he was back to regular Gamer, the tendrils continued their attack. He kept screaming as he felt his whole body go numb. His screaming continued, even as the tendrils squeezed the last bit of consciousness out of him. He finally stopped screaming as he fell into a black void that swallowed up his last thoughts.

Geram cackled evilly, then vanished. When he did so, the tendrils vanished with him.

Gamer's unconscious body started falling towards the ground. Jasmine, who had been watching in horror with Selene quickly flew up to him and caught him.

When she landed, Selene asked, "Is he all right?"

Jasmine looked at her as she replied, "I don't know. He doesn't feel injured."

Selene said, "Let's take him back to Tails's Workshop." Jasmine nodded, and they teleported.

With the Team:  
Everyone was watching TV, when suddenly, there was a flash of light.

They saw Selene and Jasmine standing there, with Jasmine holding an unconscious Gamer.

Nebula asked in concern, "What happened to Gamer?" Jasmine explained what happened.

Everyone gasped with horror when she finished.

Sonic asked, "So, will Gamer be okay?"

Selene said, "We don't know." She turned to Tails and asked, "Tails, could you build a device so we can see." Tails nodded and got to work.

After 20 minutes, the device was done. Jasmine gently laid Gamer on the table part of the device. Tails hit the button to activate it. There was a blue light as the device scanned Gamer's body. When it was done, Tails looked at the readings.

He turned to the others and said, "Guys, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, he's still alive."

Everyone sighed in relief, but then Jasmine asked, "What's the bad news?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tails said, "The bad news is, he's in a coma. And he won't wake up for several days."  
Everyone gasped in horror. Gamer, the member of the Team with the most powerful forms, out of commission for more than a few hours. It seemed impossible, but the proof was right there, in the form of Gamer lying there, unconscious.  
After several minutes of noone saying anything, Nebula spoke up.  
She said, "Well, if he was awake, he wouldn't want us moping. Let's try to live our lives as best as we can without him. When he wakes up, we can surprise him."  
Shadow replied, "You're right, Nebs. But some of us will need to stay, to keep him safe."  
Jasmine, Katie, Alex, and Selene said at the same time, "I volunteer to stay."  
Tails added, "And so will I."  
After everyone else left, Katie, Jasmine, Alex, Selene, and Tails divided up the watch. There would always be 3 watching in the morning, and 2 at night. Katie and Alex volunteered for the night watch, so that the others wouldn't know that Alex became a vampire at night.

6 days later, nothing had changed. Gamer was still in his coma, and the others were getting especially worried. They tried to enjoy themselves for him, but it just didn't work.

In Gamer's mind, however, things were different. He had been talking to Guide for awhile. Guide said, "It's almost time for you to take the next step."  
Gamer asked, "How can I take that step, if I can't use my body?"  
Guide replied, "Just have your friends help." He waved his hand, and the air behind Gamer shimmered. Gamer didn't ask what Guide had done, but walked out.

In reality:  
Tails was keeping an eye on the monitors, while the other 4 were watching Gamer's body. Suddenly, a blue glow seemed to emanate from the body. Jasmine was the first to notice.  
She turned to the others and said, "Guys, something's happening!"  
They all looked up and gasped. Before their eyes, the glow seemed to get brighter and brighter. Then arms and legs seemed to form in the glow. Soon, it looked like a body. They gasped again when the glow moved. It got up and turned to them. It looked just like Gamer, except the skin was light blue and he appeared to be translucent.  
Alex quickly called the others, and a few minutes later, the rest of the Team showed up.  
Sonic started to ask what's going on, but they caught sight of the Gamer glow (but for now I'll just say Gamer, to make it easier).  
Gamer said, "Hi guys."  
Nebula asked, "Gamer, is that you?"  
Gamer nodded as he replied, "Yes it's me."  
Tails asked, "What happened? Are you..."  
Gamer gave a short laugh, "No I'm not dead. Whatever weird spell Geram had used to defeat me has prevented me from using my body. But I know what to do. I'll need your help." He turned to Jasmine and said, "Jasmine, reach into my jeans pocket and pull out the piece of paper in one of them, and pull out the power glove from the other pocket." She nodded and got the items. He then turned to Katie and said, "Sis, get my other power glove from home." She nodded then teleported to their house.  
Shadow asked, "What's going to happen?"  
Gamer said, "I'll explain in a minute." When Jasmine pulled out the paper and the dark blue glove, Katie arrived back with Gamer's other power glove.  
Katie asked, "If you can't use your body, then how's the power glove going to help?"  
Gamer explained, "We'll need the Chaos Emeralds."  
Knuckles said, "All right. But how are they going to help?"  
Gamer replied, "That's where the piece of paper comes in." He turned to Jasmine and said, "Jasmine, when we get to Angel Island, I'll need you and the others to read it."  
Jasmine nodded and picked up his body.  
They all went to Angel Island to restore Gamer to his body.


	4. Chapter 4

When they all got to Angel Island, Jasmine placed Gamer's body next to the Master Emerald.  
Gamer nodded as he said, "That's it. Now, place the power glove on my body's hand." When Jasmine did so, he then turned to Katie and said, "Place the other power glove on my body's other hand." Katie nodded and did so.  
Silver asked, "How's that going to help?"  
Gamer said, "You'll see." He turned to Knuckles and nodded. Knuckles nodded back, then placed the Chaos Emeralds in a circle around Gamer's body.  
Gamer turned to Jasmine and said, "Now I'll need all of you to read what's on the piece of paper." Jasmine nodded as she pulled it out. Everyone huddled close together to read what it said:

The Destined One needs his body back. Chaos Emeralds, restore his spirit.  
When he's in, he'll be more powerful. Chaos Emeralds, give him the energy.  
Once he's powered up, he'll be one step closer to his final destiny. Chaos Emeralds, help him get there.  
Destined One, RETURN TO YOUR BODY!

They looked up and Gamer nodded.  
They read it out loud again. And again, and again. As they read it, a glow seemed to enevelope both Gamer and his body. It floated up in the air. They continued reading it. Soon, the glow vanished. When they looked up, they gasped. Floating in the air, was a 6 ft. tall male hedgehog. His eyes had turned light blue, his skin had turned dark blue, and his fur had turned blue. His shirt and pants had disappeared. His gloves had turned blue with black spikes on them and his shoes had turned into dark blue boots. In one hand, he held a four bladed lightsaber, with two blue blades and two dark blue blades. In the other hand, he held a dual-ended dark blue hammer, with spikes on both mallets. He was surrounded by a blue aura.  
Sonic asked, "Gamer, is that you?"  
Hyper Gamer smiled as he replied, "Sort of. This is my "Hyper" form. As you can see, I'm already more powerful than in my Ultimate form. Well, guys. I'm off to defeat Geram." He started to fly off.  
Jasmine flew after him and said, "I'm coming with you."  
Hyper Gamer tried to get her to stay by saying, "It'll be dangerous."  
Jasmine arched an eyebrow as she asked, "When have you gone into a battle that's NOT dangerous?"  
Hyper Gamer chuckled as he said, "That's true. Just, try not to get hurt, all right?"  
Jasmine nodded as she replied, "You too."  
Soon, they got to the park, where Geram was waiting.  
Geram said, "I see you're finally awake. Took you long enough."  
Hyper Gamer shot back, "Enough of this. Let's just fight."  
Geram chuckled evilly as he said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
They charged at each other.


End file.
